Photo Album
by LotusFlowerMG
Summary: "What's gotten my beautiful wife so distracted that she's forgotten me?""Where do you think you're going? Come here Haruno""Well, what are we looking?" It's well said the best photos are taken with the mind since they're forever, but who says having them in an album isn't good as well. After all, they remember important moments of life, and just that the happy couple found out. AU.
_"_ _What's gotten my beautiful wife so distracted that she's forgotten me?" "Where do you think you're going? Come here Haruno" "Well, what are we looking?" the pink – haired asked. It's well said the best photos are taken with the mind since they're forever, but who says having them in an album isn't good as well. After all, they remember important moments of life, and just that the happy couple fount out. AU._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Naruto characters are exclusive property of Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

 ** _Photo Album [One-shot]_**

The pages of a photo album were passing by one after another, while a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes would watch carefully each photo remembering every moment taken in them. The smile on her face never leaving.

"Tadaima" someone with pink hair until the middle back and green emerald eyes was making their entrance while taking off their white medic coat.

Yamanaka Ino was so deepened in her thoughts she didn't notice anybody else.

"Ino, are you home love?"

Nothing.

Is was unusual her wife didn't welcome her home, so then she decided to look for her.

"Ino, Ino… where…? She finally found her at a sofa on their living room, the Yamanaka totally deepened in such unique and happy memories she had created alongside her now wife, Haruno Sakura.

The woman with emerald eyes noticed the state her wife was in, which is why she couldn't help smiling. They've known each other for most of their life, both now been 29 years old, and still they find something new to do every day, something new to share, something new to know about one another. There's a reason why they've created so many memories together.

From the time they were still little children, the best of friends who were impossible to break apart. When they started their youth and begun to experience new things, to fear about new found feelings, to learn about love. They started their adult stage already as a couple, since they found a mutual feeling between each other, when they experienced love for the very first time, the hard times and happy ones as well. At the end it was Sakura who took the next step and proposed to Ino, who said yes without second thoughts, they were happy together after all. About their last names, well… let's say they couldn't decide, so they kept the same.

After a while, Sakura got close to Ino, and moved the blonde hair out of the way so she could give her a kiss on the neck and then whispered to her ear "What's gotten my beautiful wife so distracted that she's forgotten me?" the Yamanaka jumped a little due to the sudden contact, but relaxed a second later.

"Sakura! Honey, don't do that. You scared me" blue eyes closing as a hand made its way to her chest right above her heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" the medic said while getting away from the woman on the sofa, starting to walk.

"Where do you think you're going? Come here Haruno" Ino told her wife while extending her hand towards her.

"I'm just getting water. I won't take long" Sakura answered while turning to her.

"No, no, no, I have a bottle right here so you can take it. Sit beside me and hug me" said Ino while pointing at the space at her side. Eyes demanding obedience.

The pink – haired couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh because of her wife's attitude. She could sometimes be bossy and childish at the same time.

She finally obeyed, getting a comfortable position so she was able to embrace the blue – eyed woman, who had a victory smile on her lips. Sakura was against one of the sides of the sofa while Ino put her body upon hers, leaving her head on her chest and Sakura's arms on her waist.

"Mm, much better" the blonde said happily. Sakura laughed when she heard her and gave her a little kiss on the head. "Anything for you" was her answer, to which Ino smiled.

"Well, what are we looking?" the pink – haired asked while drinking water.

"I was just seeing the photos from the time we were just five years olds. Remember? We had just met each other and we're inseparable" Ino smile while seeing a photo of both of them with wide smiles and flowers on their hands. Sakura did the same after leaving the bottle of water.

 _"_ _Ne, Sakura – chan. What's taking you so long? We must hurry so we can give these flowers to my mom. We can't make the client wait" a small Ino was rushing her best friend._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Ino – chan. I wanted to make sure they were enough" was the emerald – eyed girl's answer, her clothing a little dirty and without visibility due to the flowers she was carrying. The blonde's eyes got wide because of the amount of flowers her friends was bringing._

 _"_ _You know, with all these flowers we won't be seeing that client for a long time" Ino started laughing with Sakura when she noticed they were in fact to many flowers, making her to find it hard to walk._

"That day my mom didn't have enough flowers, so she asked us to go get some for her. God, I still can't believe we made it, we could barely walk, they were too many flowers" Ino smiled while remembering.

"Yeah, I know, after that I promised I wouldn't pick a flower without asking you first how many we were needing. I learnt to save time you know" Sakura said with a smile. Ino laughed.

The pages were going by, until they reached their 17's, a photo that was equally important for both of them.

Their first date.

 _"_ _So t-tell me, did you have a g-good time?" a nervous Ino asked without looking at her companion. They were both laying on the grass._

 _"_ _Well, it seems you've taken full advantage of how well you know me. Picnic next to a lagoon with a beautiful dawn, walking at the park while you were holding my hand y we talked happily and now we're here, in an opened place right outside Konoha where we can see the stars without being bother. Yeah, I believe you've done quite well" Sakura winked at her date making her blush._

 _"_ _I-I'm glad to hear t-that" Ino was a person that trusted herself deeply, but being on a date with the girl she liked wasn't something she was prepared for. After all, what's consider normal is the boy asking the girl out, but in this case well… they're both girls, so the blonde thought she had to take the boy's part which is why she was trying so hard to impress and keep Sakura happy during all their date. She succeed it seems. Or at least she thought she did._

 _"_ _But you know, there's something you failed at" Ino took her gaze towards Sakura, her heart racing._

 _"_ _R-Really? But I… I made sure… I…" the pink – haired smirked, seeing the girl so nervous amused her but at the same time thought it was sweet. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life._

 _"_ _Hey, easy. It's alright. I can fix it" Sakura told her while standing up and giving her hand to her companion so she'd take it. "I want a photo, so we need to stand up" Ino smiled and took her hand. A sigh of relieve left her mouth._

 _"_ _It's true, how could I forget. That's essential on a first date" they both laughed before the comment of the girl._

 _They both hugged and turned to the camera the pink – haired was holding. Seconds passed, Sakura wouldn't take the photo, Ino felt a gaze upon her._

 _"_ _What is it Sakura, why won't you t…?" Ino was suddenly silenced by soft lips on her own. Her eyes got wide due to the action. Seconds later she followed the kiss._

 _The kiss lasted almost a minute, until they broke apart because of the air lack. Ino turned crimson and Sakura had a victorious smile._

 _"_ _I think I forgot to tell you our first kiss was also missing" Sakura said casually._

 _"_ _Yeah, it seems like it" Ino answered as they both laughed together._

"I wanted the photo of our first date to be our first kiss as well. I thought I'd be more romantic" Sakura said smirking and hugging her wife tighter.

"And it truly was. Though you distracted me for that, but it was still cute" Ino said back while stroking the pink – hair's left arm.

On the photo they were both sharing their first love kiss, having as witnesses nothing more that the nature and the stars.

Finally they got to their wedding, both dressed in white and with wide smiles on their lips. They were standing one in front of the other, the photo being taken from the front. It was impossible not seeing the happiness they both felt.

 _"_ _Haruno Sakura, do you take Yamanaka Ino as your beloved wife, promise to love her and respect her until the end of your life?"_

 _"_ _Yamanaka Ino, do you take Haruno Sakura as your beloved wife, promise to love her and respect her until the end of your life?"_

 _"_ _I do" was their answer. Eyes set in each other while everything else was disappearing around them. To them, that was the beginning of the rest of their life, to the side of the person they loved the most in the world._

 _Everyone were happily congratulating the happy couple, whishing them a long and happy life together._

 _"_ _I love you" Sakura whispered to her beloved wife's ear._

 _"_ _Today and always" was the answer she got. Ino pulled her beloved towards her to kiss her sealing the promise of love._

"It's been four years since then and I still remember how happy I felt when realizing we would finally start a life together" the Yamanaka said as a small tear crossed her cheek.

Sakura smiled, it was one of the most important days in her life and she thought it would be the perfect moment to plan one more.

"Love, I've been thinking and I believe it'd be good if we change the house a little bit" Ino was confused after hearing that, so she left the album for a moment and turned to her beloved wife.

"Change it, why? Are we having visitors or something?"

Sakura thought for a moment and finally answered "Yeah, I suppose we could say it like that. And also it depends if you want it that way, because we could wait a little longer"

"Wait? But their visitors, we can't make them wait. That's rude" Ino said with confusion. Sakura laughed a little.

"Yea, wait. Because you see, if we're having a baby it'd be good for us to be prepared. Don't you think? I for example feel like I already am, so it's up to you"

Ino couldn't believe what she was listening, "A b-baby? Sweetheart, are you serious?

The pink – haired took her wife's face in her hands and kissed her softly "Of course I am serious. I don't know about you, but I'd like to have somebody else at home already. Start a family. That way we could add more photos to the album" the woman with emerald eyes always smiling to the reason of her happiness.

Ino felt tears at the corner of her eyes, and after a moment she threw herself to her wife's arms letting the tears fall.

"But of course I'd like to my love. God Sakura, we're starting a family" the blonde said excited.

Still taking in the next big change in their life, they both looked at each other and smiled together, being able to see clearly the mutual happiness, which would only be greater after their baby's arrival. Baby that would start a new story for the happy couple. Baby that soon would be part of the photo album as well.


End file.
